The Drake Twins
by hisayswao
Summary: Life was rough on Nathan and Kylie Drake. Being the older twin, Nate took it upon himself to ensure that Kylie got the protection she deserved. To learn from about their supposed ancestor, they move to Cartagena, Colombia. Years later, Kylie is a History teacher, barely hanging onto the little connection she has with her older brother. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: The Francis Drake Exhibit

**Prologue: "The Francis Drake Exhibit"**

As always, the air was humid and hot in Cartagena, Colombia, proven by the sweat that trickled down olive-toned skin. Dark brown tresses are pulled up into a pony-tail, clamped down by a black hair clip, and grey-blue hues focus on where she would land. Kylie Drake lunged across rooftops, exhaustion slowly creeping up on her body as her calves ached and her arms felt like string.

Her older twin brother, Nathan, had ditched her for the Francis Drake Exhibit after rambling about finding a key to get the ring and cipher disk even though she SPECIFICALLY told him not to go until he ate first. Stupid older brother didn't listen and left anyway. What was she expecting, him to stay? She wondered bitterly. She finally saw the museum, but what she saw inside did not please her at all.

A tall, proper blonde woman stood before her brother who was giving her an anxious yet defiant expression. They were surrounded by men in suits, and Kylie gasped sharply when she saw they were armed with guns. The woman raised her hand and slapped her brother across the face. Kylie saw red. She charged through the window, shattering glass everywhere, and rammed into the woman.

She was sent toppling into the man standing next to her who Kylie recognized as the man Nate nick-picked from. A hand just a bit bigger than hers and callous grasped hers, and together they charged through the doors and upstairs to the roof.

Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she and her brother flew across the rooftops, barely scrambling by near deaths. The man had saved them a couple times, Nate helping her make it through before he did.

Blood rushed in her ears, her heart thumped loudly in her chest, and every part of her body ached painfully. Only when did she land wrong on a rooftop with a sickening snap of a bone did she realize just how tired she was. Nights constantly plagued of nightmares of her parents that would keep her up at night. She refused to tell Nate about them at all because then he would sleep, too, just trying to comfort her.

She hated being treated like a baby. Nate would constantly do so which would lead them to bickering. She knew he loved her because they were each other's only family, and he had to protect her. She knew this, yet she took everything for granted as she could and was stubborn and defiant. It pained her to act this way, but after a few close calls and Nate nearly dying and being sent to person once, she had to be strong and be able to fend for herself.

Her eyes fluttered shut, listening to Nate scream out her name painfully. It echoed across the quiet city, and she nearly gave up living until a much larger hand than Nate's and hers combined grasped her bony wrist. Her eyes snapped open, shocked, and she gasped when she saw the man from earlier. He gave her a worried look as he hoisted her up into his arms.

"You okay, kid?" He asked.

"Do I look okay?" She snapped before reconsidering her tone," Sorry. I mean, why did you save me?"

"Because you and your brother are just kids who got mixed up in the wrong kind of people. I'm only doing you two a favor by helping you. Plus, the two of you have potential."

Kylie scowled, folding her arms stubbornly. The man rolled his eyes with a cheeky smile, and he chuckled, patting her shoulder; however, it was the wrong side, and Kylie was sent toppling to the ground with a cry of agony. The man cursed when he saw the discoloring of her ankle.

"The hell happened to you, kid?" He inquired, gingerly lifting it to his lap.

"I fell," she grumbled," then you caught me."

He frowned at her, sighing. "Look. I don't want to hurt you and your brother, okay? So, tell me, what's your name? Victor Sullivan's the name. Friends call me Sully."

Kylie shot him a suspicious look before she considered his offer. The man, dubbed Sully now, continued his observation of her ankle, pressing lightly on it, and she winced, swatting at his hand. She sighed, giving in. This man was hers and Nate's only exit out of this mess. They needed him. And even though Nate's babying got on her nerves, his safety always came first.

"Fine." She sniffed, holding out her hand expectantly. "Name's Kylie Drake, female descendant to Sir Francis Drake and younger twin sister to Nathan Drake, the boy whom you've encounter several times now." Sully smiled under his thick mustache, his hand engulfing hers in a brief shake.

"Nice to be formally introduced to one of the siblings," Sully chortled. Kylie smiled a small smile, and she used to window silt to help her stand. "Whoa! Watch it, kid. I know you don't want to make that worse."

"It's fine. I'll be fine. Just sprained." Kylie gently put it down on the floor to not exert pressure on it. Sully eyed her skeptically, no words needed.

"Obviously you can't seem to tell the difference between broken and sprained. Your ankle is most definitely broken. Hate to break it to ya, Kylie, but I'll have to carry you," Sully gave her a stern look when she shot him a disgusted look.

"Heck no! I don't need to be carried like a princess, I can walk just fine!" As if to prove her point, Kylie stepped forward but staggered, her hand halting her fall by palming the wall. Sully snorted.

"I get you're the type who hates being treated like you're a baby and has to be independent, but this isn't up for debate," the older man stepped to her without hesitation, lifting her into his arms. Kylie fought as hard as she could.

"Let me GO! You're not my father-!" Kylie stopped short, the impact of Sully's actions and her words crashing upon her like a tidal wave. No wonder she didn't argue much with what he said or did until now, he was acting like some sort of father, and it got to her.

"I know I'm not your father..." Sully trailed off, feeling his mind come over in shock when Kylie snuggled close to her, closing her eyes. And he was even more shocked at what she said next.

"But it still feels good to think I have one."

* * *

When Kylie saw Nate, he looked like he had lost everything, and her heart broke when she saw that hopeless face. She _hated _to see that look on his face, and she slowly drew herself out Sully's embrace. Sully pushed her behind him protectively, as he drew his gun and focused it on the clueless man. In a loud, resounding bang, the bullet entered the man.

His last breath left him in a strangled gasp, and he fell onto his side, lifeless. Kylie's breath hitched her breath as her brain informed her that she just witnessed the death of a man who probably had a family, a wife, children, or maybe even a girlfriend who was waiting for him to come home. She shuddered, shaking the thought off and she hopped to Nate who lunged to her, wrapping his thin arms around her.

Kylie relished in her brother's embrace, inhaling his familiar scent. She nearly forgot this scent, Sully's cologne taking over, and she was glad she was able to remember it. Her brother's smell wasn't the best, but it would always be the one thing that kept her glued to reality. Meanwhile, Nate's heart was drumming against his rib cage at a hundred miles per hour.

An overwhelming sense of relief boiled in his chest, tightening and coiling, as his eyes burned with hot tears.

His sister was alive. She was alive. Kylie is here, in his arms, and he'll never let her go again. Nate nuzzled his face in the nape of Kylie's neck before he noticed the man witnessing their sibling act. He glared daggers at Sully, tugging Kylie behind him and clutching at her hand.

"Wait, Nate," Kylie hissed into his ear," he's good. He saved me."

Nate faltered before the words sunk in, and he huffed, releasing a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Nate nodded, and Kylie smiled at Sully. Sully nodded to her in gratefulness. Now they were even. Nate had to carry Kylie as the trio walked down to a hotel where Sully ordered her and Nate a breakfast plate and a beer for himself, including a first aid kit for Kylie's ankle.

Sully sighed in disappointment, ruffling his dark hair.

"Wish I could do more, Kylie, but this all I can do," Sully sadly stated, frowning. Kylie observed his work. Her lips curled slightly as she nodded.

"Thank you," she murmured. Sully smiled at her, the corner of his eyes crinkling slightly. He ruffled her hair.

"No problem, kiddo."

Next to her, Nate cleared his throat, eyeing Sully cautiously.

"What do you want from us?" Nate demanded as Kylie frowned. Sully sighed.

"Relax. We're safe here," Sully reassured the young boy, sliding forth their plates. The older man returned Nate's reluctant look with a challenging smirk.

Nate scowled, averting his eyes as he forked up some eggs. Kylie giggled, shoving it down, and she realized just how delicious it was. The emptiness of her stomach's contents burned and gurgled, and her plate was cleared within seconds, leaving Nate sniggering and Sully gaping in awe. Kylie raised a fist to her mouth, silencing a belch.

"Geez! You got quite the stomach, kid!" Sully remarked, astounded. "I bet you could eat a horse!"

Kylie laughed, and Nate grinned to himself. When all laughter and joking quieted down and Nate and Sully returned to their serious conversation, Kylie glanced between them, smiling secretively. Giggling when Nate fired an annoyed question at her, Kylie brushed it off, thinking to herself that they were already a family whether Nate liked it or not.

And personally, Kylie wouldn't mind if Sully was her father. She liked the older man already.


	2. Chapter One: Given Up

**Chapter One: "Given Up"**

Kylie Drake has her pet peeves like every human on this planet, and her older twin brother touching her tousled hair was one of them. In order for her to somehow stick with Nate, she would have to cut her hair and act like a boy. That part wasn't that hard as Kylie has always been a tomboy. But the problem was that she had hit puberty early.

Nate was_absolutely_ **disturbed** when he saw the blood dripping down his sister's leg. Luckily, a nice old Hispanic lady came to their rescue and offered them a home while Kylie dealt with being a lady and the perks of it all. Kylie started to tease Nate that she was maturing much more quickly than he was which caused Nate to fire back some wise ass remark that sent Kylie's fist hurtling to his stomach.

The old lady had laughed, remembering when she was that lively.

Kylie stared at her reflection in the mirror, threading her fingers through her tangled and sloppy hair. On the way back to Sully's hotel room, she had fallen asleep. It was greatly needed in order for her body to heal. Despite that, Kylie was always an early bird, waking up at the crack of dawn when she actually did get some sleep.

And, as if he was psychic, Nate woke up as well, sitting up and massaging his eyelids. Her brother blinked warily before looking at her. He sighed, feeling his twin's distraught and inched closer to her. He brought her into a hug and rocked them both back and forth.

"Can't believe you're such a early riser," Nate flatly mumbled. "I'd rather stay asleep until noon."

Kylie snorted," Yeah, well, not all twins need to be so much alike."

Nate glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, his gray-blue hues glinting in the sunlight. "Kylie, when are you going to tell me?"

Said girl paused, stiffening and looking at him questioningly, but no words were exchanged as Kylie realized what he meant. She scowled, sighing.

"No need to tell you something you already know about," she murmured. Nate sighed, frustrated.

"Yeah, but Kylie, you have had these nightmares for the longest time. Our parents aren't here! Mom isn't here anymore, and Dad-" Nate paused, choking on his words,"- Dad doesn't want us. He gave us up to the government because he didn't want us! He thought we weren't worth the trouble of being a single father for!"

Kylie swallowed the lump in her throat, fearfully staring at her brother whose tears were relentless. The anger, frustration, hatred, despair, everything was all pooling out, the bottle that had been holding it finally shattered. But mostly, the feeling of being abandoned by the only parent, the only father figure he had in his life drove him.

"We weren't worth the trouble, Kylie!" Nate screamed, causing Kylie to flinch.

"I know!" Kylie shouted back on instinct, catching herself and quickly lowering her voice," I know, Nate, I know. And I'm sorry for not telling you because I was afraid you would only treat me more like a baby and constantly baby me! I don't need to be babied, Nate! I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, really? Because it didn't look like that today!"

"I was tired, exhausted beyond belief! Nightmares were constantly plagued by our parents, nightmares of never having a family, a good life for me and you! Being separated from you! EVERYTHING! I despised the very thought of us going to an orphanage and being separated! I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU, NATE!"

"I KNOW! SO, EXCUSE ME FOR BABYING MY LITTLE SISTER BECAUSE SHE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT! EXCUSE ME FOR CARING FOR HER BECAUSE THE VERY THOUGHT OF LOSING HER MADE ME FEEL ALONE, EMPTY, AND BROKEN!"

With that, Nate stormed off, leaving behind a shaken Kylie. She continued to stare even after his back had disappeared from her sight. With a heave of her chest that vaguely sounded like a sob, Kylie curled into a ball, sobbing.

The first thing Sully noticed was how quiet and distant the twins were. Kylie, who had been a ball sunshine, had lost her spark, and Nate, the hot-headed and wise ass one, made no witty comeback to Sully's taunts.

It bothered him.

So, being their guardian, Sully decided to confront one of the twins, and, not at all ashamed, he made to go for the weakest one, the weak link: Nate. The boy was like short-fused bomb. Kylie would just be a pain in the ass to get information out of. Best chance is Nate. Approaching aforementioned boy, Sully kept his movement quiet and cautious, choosing to lean against the space next to the older twin.

"So," Sully stated sheepishly. He hadn't exactly planned out what he was going to say; he wasn't preparing a speech," what's gotten into you and Kylie?"

"Nothing." Came the heated response. Sully rolled his eyes.

"Right. And the sudden distance and no interactions with each other is "nothing"." Sully watched Nate before sighing, "Alright, listen. I know I'm only your legal guardian due to circumstances, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you or your sister. I like seeing you two babble and bicker because you two are siblings. The poor girl looks tormented of whatever happened between the two of you. I most definitely know that until the two of you console each other, Kylie isn't going to be to live with herself and follow her dream."

The flicker of shock across Nate's face didn't escape Sully, who smiled softly.

"Her dream is to become a teacher, a teacher where she has no regrets, nothing to look back on and cry herself to sleep, and can offer the best advice and service to her fellow staff and students. Kylie wants to complete that dream with you supporting her even if the two of you are worlds apart," Sully continued, placing a hand on Nate's bony shoulder. "_Nate_, you're the reason Kylie has something to dream about, to look forward to."

Nate didn't reply. He ripped himself from Sully's grasp, glaring at Sully, who smiled back at calmly. The older twin took down the hallway, stomping angrily. Sully only chuckled. The boy was just so predictable.

The next morning, at breakfast, Sully was glad to the twins were playfully bickering about Kylie's cooking again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

You know, you guys should thank my boyfriend. He gave me the motivation I needed to finish this chapter. Anyway, the argument was inspired by something I imagined and saw on TV, so I hope you guys liked that part. It gave a little insight on the parents of our lovely twins. And yes, Sully is slowly starting to become a father figure to Nate. It's a bumpy start, but surely, it will happen. We'll see a little a bit on that topic.

Now to Kylie's dream of becoming a teacher. The dream does have something to do with Sir Francis Drake's voyage and more, but it mainly focuses on Kylie's fondness for history (and children). Learning about any type of history is something Kylie obviously enjoys and wishes to do more often. She stumbled upon a school field trip and everyone was happy, laughing and smiling together, and something just clicked in Kylie which made her develop the dream of becoming a teacher.

Um, these first two were about Kylie and Nate with some Sully served to the side, but the next chapter - which I can guarantee will come out, longer and more action-packed - is going to focus on Nate without Kylie in present time. It'll show how Nate is without Kylie and then the third one will show how Kylie is without Nate and her life as teacher. And of course, you can figure it out already.

Yes, I plan for the fourth chapter to start kicking everything up and slowly begin to reveal the plot of this story. For those of you who were wondering, this story does indeed take place during Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, and it'll maintain between two sides of the the story: Kylie's and Nate's. I won't reveal everything just yet, but I'll randomly include an A/N to help you guys understand what's going on or what's going to happen (possibly).

So thanks for reading - and I apologize for the short chapter - and please review, favorite, follow, whatever! I appreciate the support!

Until next time,

Shaping Destiny.


End file.
